Overwatch Self-Defense Course
by Kream45
Summary: After multiple savage and absolutely barbaric cases of forced intercourse (aka rape) around the world, women of Overwatch are asked to participate in a self-defense course. The girls, who were hoping to learn something about judo or anything, instead speculate on alien existence and use black magic to defeat the evil.
1. Girls unite

**/Warning: the following story has a high level of retardation. The loss of IQ is inevitable. Cancer-o-meter reads 9/10 cancer. Prepare yourself for a journey to the depths of idiocy./**

 _Big News Today!_

 _Twenty-seven girls in Chicago were brutally raped in every hole!_

 _It's the 13498th mass rape today!_

 _The UN is losing in people's eyes!_

 _When will this stop? Why has it come to this?_

 _CNN has invited professor Tim Allen, an ex-rapist and a rape specialist, who will discuss the current state of rape today, at 8 pm, don't miss it!_

Tracer turned off the TV and drank some chocolate milk. Suddenly, Winston jumped into her house through the window and shat on the floor.

"Winston! Why would you do that?!" Tracer yelled at him.

"I was told to bring you to Overwatch headquarters as soon as possible!" Winston explained.

"I'm not talking about the window, I'm talking about the shit you just took on my carpet."

"Oh, that." Winston scratched his head with shame, "I thought you like the stench of shit."

"What?!"

"No more talking! We have to go!"

Winston grabbed Tracer's face and threw her into a bag. Then he ran straight to the Overwatch HQ.

He took a shit on the floor and took Tracer out of the bag.

"Gaah! I couldn't breathe, you know!"

"Go to the conference room, they're waiting for you there." Winston said and went to his room.

Tracer sighed and entered the conference room.

"We were waiting for you!" some lady said.

She was an instructor. Tracer took a seat next to Symmetra and Dva.

"As I said, women are being raped, and raped, and Raped, and RAPED, an RAPED, and **RAPE** **D**!" the instructor kept saying.

Mercy raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Umm, you were repeating that all the time, for 10 minutes before Tracer came." Mercy stated.

"Oh. Well, I'm just trying to clarify the problem we have to deal with. Because as you may already know, the women across the world are being raped, and raped, and Raped, and RAPED, and …"

Then Mei shot an icicle at her face and she was killed, the end, thank you.

 **THE END**

jk.

"MEI!" Tracer exclaimed, "You can't just kill someone like that!"

"Why not?" Mei asked.

"Because… it… was said in the Bible… not to kill…"

Symmetra cackled.

"And WHERE is your God now? Where was he when women were being raped?" Symmetra questioned.

"Actually, women are still being…"

"WHERE was he when Harambe was killed?" Symmetra continued, "We have to learn how to defend ourselves and not rely on others!"

Everyone agreed. Symmetra got up and grabbed the microphone.

"To clarify, women are NOT just being raped. They are being raped the same way! It always starts when they meet their friends, and those friends put something into their drinks, and then they pass out, and those friends take off their pants, and those girls' pants, they rape them in every hole and cum inside, and then they pee on them and steal their purses!"

Everyone got silent for a moment.

"Is… that really the case?" Dva asked.

"Actually, no, it's not like all men in the world suddenly colluded to rape their friends. So that's not the case."

"So what's the case?" Mercy asked.

"Well, the only option left is that those girls rape themselves, but they aren't aware of that."

"How's that possible?" Tracer asked.

"It's not fucking possible!" said Sombra. She was quiet so far, but the bullshittery Symmetra was exposing was enough to trigger her.

Everyone looked at her.

"Sombra, you're not even a part of Overwatch, dafuq you're doing here?" Dva asked.

"I AM in Overwatch, duh? I'm in the game, so, yeah?"

And then she took out a burrito out of her pocket and swallowed it.

"Umm, how is it possible that you ate a whole burrito with just one bite?" Dva asked.

"I don't think she even took one bite, she swallowed it whole!" Tracer noticed.

Everyone was praising Sombra for her burrito eating skills, but then Mercy interrupted.

"Girls!" she shouted, "Let's focus on the problem, alright?"

"What's the problem?" Sombra asked, "Are you scared of being raped?"

"YEAHH?!"

"And what's so wrong with a little rape now and then?"

"Hmm, let me think, maybe the fact that it hurts?! And it's against any human law!" Mercy replied.

"But from what I've heard, those women didn't feel anything! They were unconscious!"

"Oh, so you think rape is okay?"

"Yes."

"But you're a woman."

"Yes."

"Where is your pride?"

"Here." Sombra said and took out another burrito from her pocket.

"How many burritos do you keep in your pocket?"

"Just a couple hundred."

And then Mercy used her magic to teleport Sombra to the middle of fucking Sahara desert.

"Alright, as a doctor, I did investigate a few rape victims lately." Said Mercy.

"And what did you find out?" Symmetra asked.

"I found out that all girls are raped by aliens, that are invisible to human's eyes."

Everyone got silent.

"Tell me again, why is your hypothesis better than mine?" Symmetra asked.

"Well, that's because it's not a hypothesis, it's a fact."

"I believe her." Dva said, "It sounds legit."

"True, I agree!" Tracer added, "We should now learn how to defend ourselves against aliens!"

Everyone was like "Yeah!" except Symmetra, who wasn't so sure. Mercy noticed she didn't believe what she said.

"Girls, I think this whole alien thing is bullshit." Symmetra stated, "I bet there are no aliens at all."

"Oh, okay, so if you truly believe that aliens don't exist, we will use you as a decoy, and check if they really aren't real, okay?" Tracer decided.

"Umm, what?"

And then they grabbed Symmetra, beat the shit out of her, and wrapped around with a rope and threw into a potato bag. They walked outside and threw her on the street. It was midnight, and everyone was in their homes.

"Girls! You can't just leave me here like that!" Symmetra cried.

"Easy! We're not leaving you!" Dva calmed her down, "We're gonna hide behind this car, and watch carefully if anyone… or anything… comes to rape you. Then we will kill them!"

"Really? Thanks! That's a relief, I thought you were gonna leave me here…"

"Of course not! There is nothing to be afraid of, so don't worr-…" Dva stopped, because suddenly, some alien with tentacles appeared out of nowhere. Before the girls could in any way react to this unexpected situation, the alien has grabbed Symmetra, ripped off her clothes and raped her fiercefully with its tentacles.

Tracer screamed and ran away, inside the HQ. So did other girls.

They watched through the glass door, as the alien raped, and raped, and Raped, and RAPED, an RAPED, and **RAPE** **D** Symmetra.

"Alright, so we know that aliens exist." Mei said in shock. "What now?"

"I have a plan…" Mercy said, "But it involves praying to the dark lord Satan. Are you in?"

"If this is the only way to defeat alien tentacle monsters, yes." Mei said.

Everyone agreed that the only way to defeat aliens was to ask Satan for help. But they didn't know, what evil they were about to call upon themselves…

 **To be continued…**

 _Personally, I'd rate this chapter a solid 8/Filthy Frank. Feel free to draw any hentai based on this story. Animation is welcome as well. No, really, please guys, make more Overwatch hentai, I need it in my life. You also do. Or you don't know you do, yet._

 _Also, I noticed that the description for this story does not really match with what I wrote. Guess I should write stories first, and then descriptions. Oh well. But don't worry, there will be black magic in the next chapter. Stay tuned._


	2. Hell is not a cool place (get it?)

**/The epic adventure continues with a new chapter. Is it stupid? Is there rape in it? Is there anything about it that's not totally retarded? I think we know the answers. Clench your buttcheeks, cuz shit will leak from your ass from reading this story./**

Mercy and the other girls entered basement. Mercy told others to light candles everywhere, and then she called Winston to shit on the floor. When he did, Mercy grabbed a stick and drew a pentagram.

"So what now, Mercy?" Mei asked, "How do we summon Satan?"

"Before we summon Satan, we must first fulfill two requirements." Mercy replied.

"What are those requirements?" Tracer asked.

"First, we must make a sacrifice. We have to kill a gorilla and sprinkle his blood on the pentagram."

They looked at Winston.

"And how are you going to find a gorilla and bring it here?" Winston asked.

The girls pulled out pump-action shotguns from who knows where and filled Winston with lead. Then they sprinkled his blood on the pentagram. The shit forming the pentagram started burning with hellish flames.

"Wow, it works!" Dva exclaimed, "But poor Winston…"

"Oh, that's right." Mercy said, and then she aimed her staff at Winston and resurrected him.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you." He said, "To kill a friend just to summon a bigt, scary devil from Hell… I'm disappointed, Mercy."

And then Mercy pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere, stuck it into Winston's ass and blasted it with full power, and Winston got torn into pieces.

"Why did you kill him again?!" Tracer asked.

"Yeah! We did the sacrifice, you didn't have to kill him again!" Mei added.

Mercy sat by the pentagram.

"I killed him because he's a piece of shit. If you have a problem, say it to my face."

The other girls got scared and didn't say anything. They sat on the floor forming a circle around the pentagram.

"The next requirement we must fulfill is to blaze weed by the flaming pentagram." Mercy said, "But it can't be any weed, and it can't be blazed just like that. We must use the finest weed from Netherlands, wrapped in the skin of dragons."

"How are we going to get all that?" Dva asked.

"Such joints can be bought in Moscow."

"Moscow?! The city of sadness, sorrow and absolute misery?" other girls gasped.

"Yes."

"And how are we going to get there?"

"We don't have to, I've got exactly four of those joints."

Mercy reached into her pocked and pulled out four perfectly wrapped joints.

"Where did you get that?" Tracer asked.

"I blaze." Mercy replied.

"Oh."

"What does 'blaze' mean?" Mei asked.

"It's something like vaping, but for weed." Dva explained.

"It's like vaping, but it doesn't make you gay." Mercy added, "Alright. Now, the weed must be blazed in a correct way. You must inhale the weed, hold it in your mouth for a bit, and then exhale. And then you have to quickly kill yourselves."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, after the exhalation step, you have approximately 15 seconds to kill yourselves, so better grab a gun and shoot yourselves in the fucking head."

"Wha- Excuse me?" Tracer flinched, "Why?!"

"If you don't kill yourselves during those 15 seconds, the power of weed will leave your body and you will kill yourselves for nothing, so better make sure that your guns are loaded and ready to fire as soon as you exhale. Put the guns to your heads and end your lives. If your hands shake, put the gun to your mouth, instead."

"BUT WHY?!" Mei asked, terrified.

"What good will it bring if we kill ourselves?!" Dva asked.

"None. Satan is evil, not good. But after we shoot ourselves, we will go to hell, and we will be able to ask Satan for a wish. Four wishes, one for each one of us."

"Wait, but wouldn't we go to hell anyway if we killed ourselves even without this pentagram and weed?" Tracer asked.

"Well, maybe you would, I will go to heaven, surely." Mercy stated, "But the process of lighting the pentagram, blazing weed and shooting ourselves is not just a suicide. This is a ritual that lets you go to Hell, ask Satan for something and then return back to your bodies, alive."

"Wow!" Mei got excited, "But does it mean we will go to Hell anyway? You know, when we die for real, we will go to Hell, because we made a deal with the devil, right?"

"I haven't thought about it, to be honest." Mercy said, "You can ask Satan while we're there."

"Okay, let's do this!" Dva said.

They all blazed weed and inhaled it. Then they waited a couple of seconds, to let the weed power flow within them, and then they exhaled.

"Now quick, kill yourselves!" Mercy shouted and grabbed a gun. She shot herself in the head, and so did the other girls.

They traveled through a big fucking tunnel, and at its end they saw Hell.

"Wow, so this is Hell…" Tracer gasped.

"It's incredible, we're really here!" Mei gasped.

"This is exactly how I imagined Hell to be!" Dva added.

The Hell was a big fucking wasteland, full of corpses, fire, lava, skeletons, devils, tentacles and gigantic bugs.

Mercy and the others approached a big throne in the middle.

"Umm, excuse me, mr Satan?" Mei said, a bit shy.

Satan looked at them.

"Oh, hi Mercy." He said, "It's been like five fucking years since you last visited me."

"I know, sorry." Mercy apologized, "I promise I will visit you every year from now."

"Naah, you don't have to." Satan said, "That time, you asked me to teach you magic, so what else would make you want to come here again?"

Tracer then realized something.

"Wait! Mercy, you know Satan?!"

"Yes, I have visited Hell several times in the past."

"And you asked him for magic the last time you were here, right?"

"Yes."

"So THAT'S how you teleported Sombra to Sahara desert in the previous chapter, right?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I didn't realize that until now!" Dva added.

Mercy looked at Satan again.

"I came here to ask you for help in defeating evil tentacle aliens, that roam across the world and rape innocent women." She said.

Satan scratched his beard.

"Yes… I've been sensing some strange alien activity on Earth recently…" he said slowly, "Haven't you tried to defeat them with your magic, Mercy?"

"What for? You only taught me how to teleport people, not even anywhere I want, oh noo, but in the exact, same fucking spot on Sahara desert! The other thing you taught me was how to cast shitballs at enemies! That's not magic, it's fucking bullshit!"

"Oohh, I see… so that's why you haven't visited me since… but I bet you could still cast shitballs at aliens and kill them."

"Oh yeah? Look at this."

Mercy aimed her hand at one of the devils and shot a shitball at his head. The shitball splashed and covered the devil with shit.

"Hah!" Satan laughed, "Good aim! But I think I see the problem. It's not powerful enough to defeat a whole alien invasion..."

"So, what do you suggest?" Mercy asked.

"I can teach all three of you how to cast even bigger shitballs with even bigger force." Satan suggested.

"That's not enough, we want to fly, be immune to damage and be able to summon big, flaming swords."

"Done."

"Wait!" Dva cut in, "Did you just say 'three of you'?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too…" Tracer said.

Satan looked around. He only saw Tracer, Mercy and Dva. But then Mei stepped forward, she was hiding behind a pillar.

"I'm sorry… I was a bit scared of you, mr Satan." She said.

"Well, everyone is, that's not new to me." Satan replied, "So that makes four of you… not good."

"What, why?" Mercy asked.

"I can only grant three wishes at the time. I saw the three of you first, and then the other girl appeared. The one that was hiding will not be granted a wish."

"This sucks!" Tracer said, "Mei needs this magic, too!"

"Yeah, please, reconsider that!" Dva shouted.

"Hmmm… either Mei makes another pentagram and comes here by herself later, or she pays the price."

"We don't have any more dragonskin joints." Mercy stated, "Mei, you must pay the price."

Mei stepped a bit forward.

"And… what is the price?" she asked

"The price is rape."

"Scuse me?"

"Here it comes!"

And then Satan blasted his fiery cock through Mei's trousers straight into her anus. He was raping her for like 10 minutes, and then he came and a thousand devils appeared and gangraped Mei.

The other girls were during that time learning magic from Satan.

It took like 35 hours until the gangrape ended.

Satan clapped his hands and a weird counter appeared in front of him.

"That's 1571 anal creampies and 232 bukkakes! Mamma mia!" he said and laughed, "It was the biggest gangrape since a girl named Dora came here, asking to make her the best explorer ever."

"What happened to her?" Mercy asked.

"The shit she used to make a pentagram was a chimp's, not gorilla's! Therefore she had to pay the price."

"Wow."

"Alright, we should go." Tracer decided.

"Yeah, but what about Mei?" Dva asked.

They looked at Mei, lying on the floor, all covered in cum, cum everywhere CUM SIMPLY FUCKING EVERYWHERE.

"Let's leave her here." Mercy said.

"No!" Mei said, and got up from the floor, "I can… go… don't… leave me here…"

"Let's go, girls." Mercy decided, "She will be of no use, we can leave her here and get her back in a few weeks, after we defeat all the aliens."

"I said.. I can GO!" Mei shouted and aimed her hand at Mercy. She shot a big ball of cum, that splashed on Mercy, killing her in an instant.

"0_0" Tracer got scared speechless.

":O" Dva gasped.

"…" Satan muttered, "I see…"

"What do you see?" Dva asked.

"It was said, that if a lot of devil cum is poured into a human's anus, that human may turn into a Cum Spirit… but I thought it was a legend…"

They looked at Mei (like in every Harry Potter movie they look at Harry, like when he had to be a 4th participant of the Triwizard Tournament, or when people heard him talking with a snake, or when he was caught fapping to Hermione's picture (Azkaban Prisoner deleted scenes on DVD) ), and even she looked at herself.

Mei was a transparent, glowing being with angelic wings and a halo over her head. A being that shoots insta-killing cumballs, might I add.

 **To be continued…**

What the fuck is happening? Can Mercy be resurrected somehow? Dafuq is a Cum Spirit supposed to be? Is Mei now the strongest being in the omniverse? What about this fuckboi Winston? And why does a Cum Spirit look like an angel, while it's born from devil cum? Find out in the next chapter, coming out who knows when. (college =/= fun)

PS: Did I overdo it this time?


	3. What makes Latinas so special

**/Before you start reading this chapter, I shall state this first: the word "rape" has the word "rap" in it, as well as "ape". Conclusion? Something is wrong with me./**

Mei started panicking.

"Dafuq is going on?! Why do I look like some ghost or something?!" she trembled and looked at Satan.

"The devil semen turned you into a Cum Spirit." Satan stated, "But don't worry, this is not permament. From now on, you will be able to switch between this form and your human form whenever you want."

Mei focused and turned back into a human.

"Woah…" Tracer gasped, "And can you still shoot cumballs while being a human?"

Mei also wanted to check that, and aimed her hand at some random devil. She indeed shot a cumball, which destroyed the devil.

"Cool!" Dva exclaimed, "With this power, you will be able to lead us into battle with aliens! When you were being raped, Satan taught us how to shoot shitballs, take a look."

Dva summoned a big shitball and shot it far away. It hit a rock and exploded on impact, covering everything around with a one meter layer of shit.

Mei still wasn't sure about all this.

"But… I don't want to shoot cumballs from my hands… and why would I ever want to transform into this transparent ghost-thing?" she asked.

Satan got up from his throne.

"From what I've noticed, when you're in the Cum Spirit form, your cumballs are larger and deal more damage." He said, "But I think you all need an explanation on the origin of Cum Spirits."

He said and took a book out of his ass. The girls realized he was going to tell a cool story, so they sat on the floor like kids in kindergarten.

"Well…" Satan coughed and opened the book, " _Once upon the time, there was an angel girl named Agatha. Agatha once wanted to visit Hell, to see how it looks, but the devils inside caught her, raped her furiously and creampied thousands of times. The angel then turned into a Cum Spirit, nobody knows why, who gives a shit. The legends say that the devils who raped Agatha got some angelic magic on their dicks that didn't wore off to this day. The End._ "

Tracer, Dva and Mei didn't understand shit.

"I see from the looks on your faces that you didn't understand shit, so let me explain." Satan said, "We once raped an angel, and we got some angelic magic on our dicks. And with those dicks we raped Mei and she turned into a Cum Spirit."

Tracer raised her hand.

"So what you're saying that when a devil and an angel make sex, the angel turn into a Cum Spirit?"

"Nooo, not when they make sex." Satan corrected, "Only when thousands of devils creampie inside an angel, that angel becomes a Cum Spirit."

"But Mei is not an angel." Dva noticed, "But she turned into a Cum Spirit because of the angelic magic on your dicks, right?"

"Right."

"So that girl Dora also turned into a Cum Spirit?" Mei asked.

"No, we didn't rape her as hard as you." Satan replied, "Though we should have, that little cunt."

"Wait, but you said that you thought it was a legend, remember?" Tracer said, "And yet you admit that you indeed raped an angel that turned into a Cum Spirit."

"I must have forgotten that."

Mei got up.

"Well, let's kill the aliens now." She decided.

"Wait!" Satan said, "Do you want me to resurrect Mercy?"

"Yes." Dva replied.

"Well I can't. Someone would have to pay the price for me to fulfill that wish."

"What do we do then?" Tracer asked.

"There is another person in Hell that might help you."

He clapped his hands and Winston popped out.

"Oh, hi Satan!" Winston said hi, "And hi girls! What do you do in Hell?"

"Doesn't matter, we need you to ask Satan to resurrect Mercy."

Winston looked at Mercy's corpse.

"Oh. Well, Satan, I hereby ask you to resurrect Mercy." Winston said to Satan.

"Okay."

And then he resurrected Mercy.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mei shouted, "He didn't have to pay the price!"

"Because he's a gorilla." Satan explained.

"So what?"

"Do you dare to question Satan?"

"No…"

"Then get out of here. And you can take this ape with you as well."

Satan teleported them all back to Overwatch HQ.

"WOW! I'm alive!" Winston laughed, "I missed my home! I missed the taste of peanut butter! I missed taking a shit on the floor, excuse me."

And then Winston jumped out of the window and started running on the streets, leaving a trail of shit behind.

Mercy looked at Mei.

"I'm sorry Mei… I shouldn't have said what I said…" she apologized.

"Nevermind." Mei said, "What's important is that we have to defeat aliens.

"Yeah, Mei is now a Cum Spirit and can shoot cumballs that instakill anything." Tracer added.

"So, how do we find those aliens?" Dva scratched her head, "If I recall correctly, they are invisible."

Mei thought for a while and came up with an idea.

"We need to set up a decoy, again. But not just any decoy, it has to be potent enough to attract all aliens from the world into one place."

"Who could be such a decoy?" Mercy asked.

"And what would make them so special?" Tracer asked.

"And how do you possibly expect all aliens to fit in this city?"

Mei smirked.

"I've got a plan, girls. And it involves someone we know, who now probably wanders around Sahara desert."

Mercy teleported them all on Sahara desert. It was pretty hot. Actually, it was very fucking hot. Like, fuck.

They noticed Sombra five meters away from the place she was teleported to.

"Water…" she whispered.

Then Dva poured Mountain Dew into Sombra's mouth.

"Did you really walk just 5 meters and collapse?" Dva asked.

"Yes." Sombra replied, "I am very fragile and vulnerable to heat."

"But you're from Mexico." Mercy noticed.

"True."

"It's hot in Mexico all year long."

"Exactly."

"So why can't you withstand a bit of heat?"

"It's because I'm a lady."

"Oh."

"Alright, shut the FUCK up everyone." Tracer interrupted the conversation, "We're not here to chat with you Sombra, but to use you as a mpmhphmpm!" Mei covered Tracer's mouth.

"What was that? Use me as a what?" Sombra questioned.

"Nothing. We just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can you, like, undress?"

"Just the jacket or…"

"TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CL-" Tracer shouted but Mei punched her in the face.

"Why do you want me to undress?" Sombra asked.

"It's because Dva wants to see you naked." Mercy said.

"What? No!" Dva flinched, "Um, I mean, yeah. Please do this for me."

"Oh, okay. That's not a problem."

Sombra took off all her clothes.

"May I ask you why are you so willing to take off your clothes for me? Just cuz I asked you?" Dva asked.

"Well, I figured that if you see me without my clothes, you would admit that I am the best waifu in Overwatch." Sombra answered.

"But you're not even a member of Overwatch." Mercy said.

"I am in the game so I am a member of Overwatch, get rekt."

"Ookayy…"

"So, is there anything else you want me to do before we get back to civilization?" Sombra asked. She was a bit tired.

"Actually, yes." Mei responded, "Could you please say 'I am a Mexican Latina and I'm completely naked far away from civilization'?"

"But why?"

"Don't question, just say it."

"Alright: 'I am a Mexican Latina and I'm completely naked far away from civilization'."

When she finished the sentence, the ground started quaking. Suddenly, the girls were surrounded by alien tentacle monsters.

Mei noticed there were too many of them and quickly made an igloo out of cum and hid inside, together with other girls. Only Sombra stayed outside.

"Sombra! Dafuq are you doin, get your ass over here!" Dva shouted.

But Sombra didn't reply.

"Hi aliens." She said.

"Hi." The aliens replied.

"Why did you came here?"

"We heard that there was a Latina around here."

"What's so special about Latinas?"

"They are the most rapelicious."

"What does that even mean?"

"It cannot be described in human language."

"Could you please not rape me?"

"We cannot accept this request."

"Why?"

"Because we live to rape, and we rape to live."

"So basically, if you didn't rape anyone for a long period of time, you would die, right?"

"Correct."

"And you've already raped every woman in the world, besides me and the girls in the igloo, right?"

"Yes."

"And you don't rape the same woman twice, because it wouldn't be as rapelicious, right?"

"Right."

"So what will happen after you rape every woman in the world?"

"We will become immortal and then we will cover the entire Earth with shit and fly to another planet to proceed with our raping."

The girls inside Igloo understood that Sombra was getting intel for them.

"Alright then." Sombra said and started shooting at aliens with her machine gun, "Run, girls!"

The girls came out of the igloo and started shooting shitballs and cumballs at aliens, but they became invisible and dodged every attack.

"I said RUN! I can take care of myself!" Sombra shouted and became invisible too.

"Girls, we must run FAST!" Mercy screamed, "Or else we will get raped!"

"Grab me, now!" Mei said and the girls grabbed her. Mei shoot cum from her hands and flew up like a jetpack.

The cum was killing all the aliens, but they suddenly got faster and started dodging the cum. Mei and the other girls saw Sombra, when her invisibility wore off. She shot a couple of aliens, but she had no chance, and was grabbed, slammed against the sand and raped. In every hole. Mei and the others flew back to Overwatch HQ. Sombra was being raped for days, without breaks. There was no single moment when her anus wasn't stuffed with a tentacle.

Okay I think this is enough for today. Everytime I write a story, I get wood.

 **To be continued…**

Sombra sacrificed herself heroically, to help the other girls escape with precious intel on the enemy. Can Mei and the others possibly defeat the gigantic army of invisible tentacle aliens? Wasn't Mei supposed to wreck the aliens with her cumballs? Find out in the next chapter. Cumming soon!


	4. Queens of Rape

**/This episode will be a total fucking mess, full of pointless, stupid things. Just like always ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/**

 **/This is also the last episode (sadface). Also the longest one. I hope it fits right into this giant shitshow of a story./**

Mei and the others arrived in Overwatch HQ, just to see it completely ruined, with massacred bodies of their friends lying around. There was also plenty of alien cum everywhere.

"Well shit." Mei said.

"Your powers are shit, Mei." Dva stated.

"There were too many of them."

"But that should have made it even easier for you to hit them, m I rite?" Tracer asked.

"No." Mercy replied, "The aliens know the secret secret of teleportation, that's why they dodged all of Mei's attacks."

"Secret secret?" Mei asked.

"Yes, the secret secret of teleportation."

"But why two _secrets_?"

"Because the secret of teleportation is very secret, so you have to say that twice."

"Oooh, so it's a secret SECRET, right?" Tracer asked.

"Yes, the first _secret_ is an adjective, and the second one is a noun, that's why there's _of_ after the second _secret_."

"So basically, it's a secret that is secret, and that secret is a secret OF teleportation?" Dva asked.

"Exactly. It's not _secret teleportation_ , it's a _secret OF teleportation_ , but it's so secret, that it's _the secret secret of teleportation_."

"Wow."

"Umm, excuse me, but didn't we have some urgent matter to attend to?" Mei asked.

"No, I don't think so…" Mercy replied, "Ooh, wait, there was something about aliens and tentacles and rape."

"I think we should kill ourselves." Tracer suggested, "That way we won't get raped."

"How do you know we won't get raped?" Dva asked.

"I bet aliens don't rape cold, decomposing corpses. Besides, even if they do, I don't give a shit, since we will be smoking weed with my dawg JC in the heavens by then."

"But what if we go to Hell? After we made a deal with the devil, we might not ever see the light of God." Mei stated.

"Well, no risk, no fun." Mercy claimed, "Even if we go to Hell, we will just get raped by devils every day, every hour, every minute, every second, forever."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Tracer said.

"Oh really…" Mei sighed.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go kill ourselves!" Dva decided and they all went to a local rope store to buy some ropes.

"What a nice shopkeeper that was." Tracer said, "She gave us these ropes for free!"

"She was dead, you know." Mercy sighed.

"Hey, but why did we even get these ropes?" Dva asked, "We could just shoot ourselves!"

"Nah, that's not cool enough." Mercy replied, "We must kill ourselves with elegance."

"What's so elegant in hanging ourselves?" Mei asked.

"Nothing. I just think it's more elegant to just hang yourself, rather than shooting yourself and spilling blood everywhere."

"Why does it matter?" Tracer asked.

"Because, well, we're the only women left alive on this world?" Mercy stated, "And I would bet we're some of the last humans alive. And that's why we have to leave this world elegantly."

The girls attached the ropes to a tree.

"Well, let's hang ourselves now." Mercy decided. The others didn't say anything for like half a minute.

"W-why aren't you going?" Dva asked.

"I-I w-want you to go f-first, Tracer." Mercy replied.

"What? No! You go first, please!" Tracer said in terror.

"Umm, I just wanted to point out that my Cum Spirit senses tell me that there are alien forces approaching this way." Mei stated.

"WHAT?!" the other girls shook in fear, "How many?!"

"About one million aliens."

The girls froze for a second. They felt the ground quaking.

"Here they come!" Mercy shouted, "Now, kill yourselves!"

And then Mercy hung herself.

"OH MY GOD!" Tracer screamed, "I don't want to die!"

"Tracer, hug me!" Dva cried.

"Well, see ya in the next life!" Mei waved at them and killed herself, too.

"NOOO!" Dva and Tracer screamed.

The two girls were too scared to hang themselves. And then, they got surrounded by alien hordes.

"Human women." Some alien approached them, "You are the two last humans remaining alive on this planet."

"Y-yes? So what?" Dva asked.

"We actually have a goal to achieve on this planet. And that goal is to obtain three human women, that can become the queens of alien tentacle rape monsters."

"What? But… why three queens?" Tracer asked.

"There are three tribes among us: Analizers, Vaginators, and Oralists. You can guess what differentiates us from each other. Though it doesn't mean every tribe fucks only in one hole, it's just a preference matter."

"But there are only two of us here…" Dva noticed.

"Yes… because we have already acquired one queen. She was a Mexican, with purple hair, maybe you know her."

"Sombra?!" the girls gasped.

"Yes. We have already taken her to our spaceship. She will become the queen of Analizers, because her ass was the tightest."

"But… you raped her!" Dva shouted, "You raped her, so why did you choose her as a queen?

"Because that's how we check for potential queen." The alien explained, "It happened that her anus was the best one among all women on Earth."

Tracer and Dva gulped.

"So you need to rape us? And you're saying that we have the best vaginal and oral potential among ALL women on Earth? Are we supposed to believe that?" Tracer said.

"Well, no girl on earth had a perfect vaginal or oral potential, and we kind of overdid it with killing everyone. So now only you two are left, so we need to take what we have."

"And how are you going to decide which one of us will be the queen of Vaginators, and which one will be the queen of Oralists?" Dva asked, but quickly regreted she did.

"That's funny that you ask." The alien stated, "Because we need to rape you both and decide."

"Pls no." Tracer said.

And then rape happened.

DECISION TIME! You can go either to A for a detailed description of the rape, or skip to B.

 **A.**

The tentacle aliens ripped off their clothes, grabbed them and, with lighting speed, inserted their tentacles into their holes. Even though Sombra had already been chosen for the queen of Analizers, Dva and Tracer were still raped in the ass as well (because the aliens love to rape). After a few hours, the tentacles filled their pussies and anuses with cum, also came into their mouths. Then, they let the cum leak out, just to start round two. And then round three. And then the aliens got a bit bored, so they decided go for two tentacles up their asses at the same time. And then two into their pussies. And then… well, they didn't go for two tentacles into their mouths, cuz that's a bit weird. Instead, the tentacles started poking their tits and nipps. The rape continued for two days, nonstop.

 **B.**

After two days of constant, furious tentacle rape, the aliens dropped Tracer and Dva on the floor.

"Well, what do we decide now?" one of the aliens asked the others.

"I think this one had the best pussy." One of the aliens pointed at Dva.

"And I thought the other one had the best pussy." Some other aliens said.

"You're wrong. The Korean girl had a better pussy, you could easily say that even without raping them."

"Why?"

"Because Koreans are Asians, and humans from Asia are small, so it's obvious that her pussy was tighter and nicer. Where have you been during our Human Women classes?"

"I was playing The Bitcher 3: Wild Cunt."

"Ooh, that's a nice game. But it's a game, you won't learn any rape methods from video games."

"Oh really? I learned that human girls have the greatest pussies, sorceresses have the best anal potential, and elf girls give the best head."

"I'm sorry to let you know, but elves and sorceresses don't exist in real life."

"Wh-what?!"

"Have you seen any elf or sorceress during our rapevasion?"

"… no."

"Then shut the fuck up. You don't know shit about humans."

"But I really think this Tracer girl had a better pussy."

"Maybe that's because you didn't rape Dva in the pussy.

"Well, yeah. I raped her in the mouth seven times and a dozen times in the ass, and I creampied inside at least four times, and like ten times on her asscheeks."

"But you didn't rape her in the pussy, so how dare you say that her pussy is worse than Tracer's?"

"I don't know."

"Just shut the fuck up, won't you?"

"Alright, shut up both of you." Some other alien interrupted, "While you two were arguing, the rest of us decided that indeed Dva had the best pussy, but Tracer's ass and mouth were better."

"Yes, she is British after all, and British women feel good to deepthroat."

"So it's decided then?"

They looked at Tracer and Dva, completely passed out on the floor.

"Tracer will be the queen of Oralists, and Dva will become the queen of Vaginators."

"Then it's settled."

And then the aliens took Tracer and Dva into their spaceship. The aliens covered the entire Earth with shit and launched their ship into space.

Tracer and Dva spent like two weeks in coma. When they arrived on the aliens' homeland, they were brought to a palace and put into beds.

"Get up, Tracer and Dva!" an alien officer said, "Welcome to Tentaclus, a planet full of beautiful skyscrapers, flying trains, gardens and fancy pavements! Your friend Sombra is waiting for you outside."

They got up from their beds and went outside. The city was beautiful, looked a bit like the city of Kaladesh (look it up, twerps).

Sombra was already waiting for them.

"Hey girls!" she greeted them, "You slept for about two weeks, so I had plenty of time to see the city and meet aliens."

"Hi, Sombra." Said Tracer, "Tell me, as the queens, will we get raped by the aliens? Is that a part of being a queen?"

"Nah, they won't rape you anymore." Sombra replied, "But either way, what's so wrong with a little rape or two every now and then?"

"Everything." Dva said, "So what is our duty?"

"As the queens, it is our duty to cook the best fried chicken nuggets for the aliens, as well as performing stand-up comedy skits for the aliens."

"Umm, I imagined it quite differently." Said Tracer.

"Well, they're aliens, of course it's different here than on Earth."

"So, what do we do today?" Dva asked, "Did they tell you what we're supposed to do?"

"Yes, today is Wednesday… or as they call it here, Rapesday, so today we have to fry one hundred thousand chicken nuggets, perform a comedy skit in the local theater, and start working on our first mixtape."

"Mixtape?" Tracer and Dva asked, confused.

"Yes, our band is called Queens of Rape, and we're supposed to be a classic 80's rockband from Earth."

"Wow, I didn't know the aliens like 80's music." Dva said.

"They love our music." Sombra explained, "That's why every month, or as they call it here, rapeth, we're supposed to change our music genre, to play something else. But not just that, every three months we need to create a video game, like The Bitcher 3: Wild Cunt, World of Rapecraft, and **Love Raper! School hamedol project** (look it up, you can thank me later).

"Lol, how are we supposed to make all that so fast?"

"With alien ultra-advanced technology, duh."

"Well, let's go then!" Dva said.

"Yeah!" Tracer replied, "Let's fry that chicken!"

And then they went deep into the city, to make all that chicken, comedy skits and everything else. And that's how they spent the rest of their lives.

 **THE END**

Thanks to all of you, fuckbois, for staying with me, and reading every chapter of this story. Now that it's finished, you can post a review or send me a PM, whether you want more long stories like this one, or more shorter ones.

See you in the next one!


End file.
